


on christmas we kiss and love

by umaibo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance, thekagakuroxmasevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaibo/pseuds/umaibo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection for the KagaKuro Christmas Event on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on christmas we kiss and love

  1. **Ugly Christmas Sweaters**



Kuroko always knew Kagami-kun had bad taste in clothes, as he only dressed himself with those big shirts and large pants of his, and not even in their graduation day did he dress appropriately. But he never thought it would come the day when he had to be part of that awful way of dressing.

“…Kagami-kun, what is this?”

“It’s a sweater, I thought it would fit you perfectly, it’s the perfect present!”

“…Kagami-kun, it says ‘I love my basketball player’ at the front.”

“Yes, and here—see, there’s two of them, now we can match when we go out, it’s perfect!”

Kuroko will never forget the expression on Kise’s face when he and Aomine arrived at their home for Christmas lunch, it was just too hilarious.

\---  


  1. **Snowballs**



“You’re making this more difficult, Kagami-kun, you should just surrender at once and let us be the winners.”

“No, never! This is a war and we’re gonna win for sure!”

“ _Oi_ , Bakagami, don’t get so serious, Tetsu’s gonna be mad afterwards…”

“Aominecchi, you should be careful too, your boyfriend doesn’t really like to lose!”

The four of them met by coincidence on the park near Kagami’s house, when he and Kuroko were both on their way there from Maji Burger. Then Aomine started to bicker and tease Kagami for anything and everything, as usual, and Kuroko just threw a snowball at Aomine’s face. Then, Kise didn’t really like to see that happening right in front of them and he threw a snowball at Kagami’s face. Then, the tiger got really furious and threw a snowball at the both of them, and in the end it turned out to be a complete snowball fight in the middle of the _public_ park between Kuroko and Kise and Aomine and Kagami (the most improbable teams).

Kagami and Kuroko got home completely soaked, but Kagami knew he was getting laid that night for sure.

\---

 

  1. **Christmas Baking**



Kagami was feeling restless – Kuroko asked him to let him make the cookies for Christmas Eve all by himself, but he wasn’t really comfortable with that idea. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Kuroko, it was just that it was _his_ kitchen and he didn’t want it and his boyfriend to _blow up_ on Christmas, that would be just sad. When he tried to peek inside the kitchen, Kuroko would just throw that _please go away_ look or he would close the door. Right when Kagami had decided he would go in and see if nothing was on fire, Kuroko came out of the kitchen.

“So, how are the cookies?”

Kagami hugged Kuroko, kissed his forehead and, hand in hand, they went to make more cookies – together.

\---

 

  1. **Home for Christmas**



Being away to LA for 6 months was harder on Kagami than he thought it would be. He knew what he wanted and had decided – studying overseas was a dream of his and he missed his first home, to be quite honest. He also knew he would miss Kuroko very much, but he never knew it would be this hard. He couldn’t properly talk to him, because the time difference was too big – 7 hours was quite something –, they could only talk when Kagami or Kuroko were supposed to go to bed, and he couldn’t touch him, kiss him, feel him under his breath and that could make him go mad some days (and nights). Then, he decided to make a quick trip to Japan and surprise a certain blue-haired boy. He almost cried when Kuroko entered the house and ran to his arms – the distance could be enormous, but their love had no boundaries.

\---

 

  1. **Fireplace**



Kuroko was sitting in front of the fireplace, protecting himself from the cold outside with a blanket around him and Nigou sleeping by his feet. He was looking to the flames in front of him and remembering all the good times this year had brought him: he and all of Seirin had won the Winter Cup, he made new friends and even brought back the old ones, he and Kagami confessed to each other and (finally) decided to make their love official… The blue haired boy blushed at this thought and buried himself more on the blanket, blaming his burning cheeks to the fire on the fireplace. Suddenly, he feels a hand on his back and a mug of hot cocoa magically appears in front of him.

“You warm already? The winter’s cold really gets to you, huh?”

Kuroko smiles softly to his boyfriend, making space on his blanket for him to join in, which Kagami gladly accepts, wrapping his arms around the small boy. It’s just so good to have such a big and warm boyfriend sometimes.

\---

 

  1. **Mistletoe**



That was the 7th time already today, Kagami was pretty sure. He had been kissing Kuroko on the various spaces in the house for the entire day – not that he was complaining, of course, but it was just strange that there was so many mistletoe in one single house. He remembers placing it on two or three doors, but the remaining ones… When he was entering the living room, Kuroko was already waiting for him on the door trim.

“Kagami-kun, look, it’s mistletoe.”

Kagami leant down and kissed his boyfriend for the 8th time, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last one. Damn that cute boyfriend of his.

\---

 

  1. **Decorations / Christmas Tree**



Decorating the Christmas tree can be a hardship to Kuroko at times because of his height. He can put all the decorations on the tree – red, yellow and green balls, strings of lights, those little Santas and umbrella canes – but he can’t seem to reach the top of the tree, to place the beautiful star he and Kagami-kun bought together. He didn’t want to go and get a chair, because he could bump with the tree and ruin the decorations, so what could he do? Kagami was watching him throwing strange glances at the tree and approached his blue haired boyfriend from behind.

“What’s the problem Kuroko? I don’t think the tree has done anything wrong.”

“It’s not that, Kagami-kun. I can’t seem to reach the top of the tree, this way I can’t put the star we bought up there, it’s just—”

Kuroko wasn’t even finished with his sentence and he was already floating in the air – or rather, Kagami was lifting him by grabbing him from behind.

“There, now you can reach it. Go on and put that there, you’re heavy~~” Kagami had a teasing smirk on his face, and Kuroko knew that was just to play with his mind a little. Well, Kagami-kun would have a piece of his mind when he got back on the ground.

\---

 

  1. **Christmas Cards**



Kagami received a postcard with a Santa on the front from the States and was happy beyond imagination, Kuroko had never seen him like that. When the red haired told him it was from his father, telling him he was coming to Japan for Christmas and was going to spend the entirety of the holidays with him, Kuroko’s stomach tightened with nervousness and he found himself imagining a Christmas without Kagami-kun. That would be so sad.

Kagami cupped Kuroko’s face with his hands and made him look him in his eyes. “Hey, what’s with that long face? You’re coming here for Christmas too, right? I can’t imagine a Christmas without you, to be honest, that would be like…not having breakfast, lunch and dinner in one whole day. Ugh, that would be pretty awful.”

Kuroko couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “I’m glad Kagami-kun thinks of me on the same level as food, but I can’t just come, not when your father is here. You probably want to spend time with him and he doesn’t even know about our relationship.”

Kagami felt himself blush all of a sudden. “Uhm, about that…”

Kuroko wanted to strangle Kagami in the next few minutes, but he stopped himself. Well, now he just had to tell his own parents – less embarrassment for him.

\---

 

  1. **Sledge**



Going into the snow with a sledge was probably not one of Kagami’s best qualities. That thing was small for a man as big as him, and he couldn’t understand how _adult_ people had fun sliding down a slope with that thing. At least not until Kuroko had the brilliant idea to help two children who were having trouble learning how to ride it.

Kagami wasn’t one to leave Kuroko alone – not in the middle of the winter vacations, in an unknown ski resort, surrounded by strange people – so he followed him to the ski trail and watched as he was teaching those children with all the patience in the world.

God, that man was one _beautiful_ man.

While in his satisfying trance, the red haired didn’t notice the children’s sledge going down the slope out of control and when he suddenly came to, the sledge had already hit his legs and he was going down that slope…on the sledge. Of course that didn’t go very well, as he didn’t really know how to control that thing and the trees on the way were way too many.

At least he was later pampered by his boyfriend, who treated his injuries and kissed his pain away all night.

\---

 

10 **. Christmas Party**

Himuro, Kise and Takao were the party throwers of the gang and everyone knew that like it was some kind of universal truth. They were all beautiful, gracious, friendly men who knew their ways with people and could have the hearts of each guest inside a room with just a smile. They also knew that alcohol could help loads for that purpose.

Kagami wasn’t too happy about the latter though.

Takao and Kise had dragged Kuroko to their own “private club” that night (it wasn’t really a club, just a three-seat-sofa placed on the corner of Himuro’s living room) and, despite all the infuriated glares coming from Kagami, Himuro kept on giving Kuroko little glasses with all types of alcoholic drinks, things he totally wasn’t used to.

“Isn’t this supposed to be a Christmas party?! Why are they giving Kuroko _that_?!” Kagami was sitting at the table with Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima playing cards, but he couldn’t stop worrying himself with his boyfriend. Kuroko wasn’t one to drink alcohol, so he would be _very_ hangover the day after.

“Chill man, they’re having their fun. And think about it, later you’ll have _your_ fun…” Aomine had that teasing smirk on his face, and Kagami wasn’t in the least happy with that.

When they got home, Kuroko had to be carried princess-like to their bedroom, and he was strangely…blunt. When Kagami dropped him on the bed, he didn’t let go and whispered in his ear.

“Kagami-kun, kiss me. Take me in your arms and make me yours. Kise-kun and Himuro-san said Aomine-kun and Murasakibara-kun always fell deeper in love with them when they told them this things… Will you—hiccup—also fall more in love with me like this? Please love me more and more and more…”

Kagami completely ignored the chuckles and hiccups and devoured poor little drunk Kuroko.

Needless to say that the morning after Kuroko was sore and with the biggest headache of his life and Kagami made him stay in bed all day. Not that he had a choice.

\---

 

11 **. Secret Santa**

Participating on Seirin’s Secret Santa can be lots of fun, or it can be lots of work. For Kagami, it was the latter.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya_ was the name that came out on the little paper he took from the bag, and now he had to choose some present for him. What in the world would he give his best friend? Okay, so he knew…things about him, but that just wasn’t really helpful – he knew he loved vanilla shakes, but he couldn’t just give him a vanilla shake for Christmas; he knew he loved books, but he was a complete _baka_ and books were definitely not his area of expertise; he knew he loved basketball (everyone knew actually), but c’mon, it’s Christmas, let’s leave basketball aside for some moments; he knew he loved Nigou, but…no, let’s not go there.

So, Kagami was confused and had no idea whatsoever of what else could Kuroko love more than vanilla shakes, books, basketball and Nigou, and he went to ask his colleagues. Which was not of much help, because the majority of them would only blush and stutter, others (like Hyuuga and Riko) would hit him in the head and call him _clueless_ , and others (just Teppei) would pat his head and say “is good being young~~”.

What did they know that he didn’t? God, was that eating his brain.

On the 24th, the whole team got together on Kagami’s house for the gift exchange and he still hadn’t got anything for the blue haired boy. What was he gonna do?

When he went to the kitchen to bring more food to the living room, Kuroko appeared behind him, from nowhere, as usual.

“Gahh, Kuroko! Don’t do that, god, my heart can’t take these scares!”

“I’m sorry, Kagami-kun, but you seem a bit upset. What’s bothering you?”

 _Well, this guy can sense things_ , Kagami thought. “Well, it’s just… Tell me, do you love anything else other than vanilla shakes, books, basketball and Nigou?”

“Yes, I love Kagami-kun very much.”

“Oh good, I didn’t know what—WHAT?”

“I said”, Kuroko approached Kagami with two swift steps, standing just inches away from his mouth, “that I love Kagami-kun very much…”

Kagami didn’t really give Kuroko a present that holly night, but he surely received a sweet kiss and a heartfelt confession that made his heart melt.

\---

 

12 **.** **Parkas/Big Jackets**

Kuroko had the bad (or good, depending on the perspective) habit of dressing Kagami’s jackets when he was at his house and cold. They were big and they didn’t really fit him, but they were the second warmest thing Kuroko had ever known in his life – the first was his own boyfriend, when he had said jackets on and let the blue haired get in them, embracing him with all his might.

 


End file.
